


Jenlock

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay. Me and my friend Amaya, made the crack ship between Jenny and Sherlock work. It was awesome. Anyways, I wrote this because it was cute. Sherlock is a bit OOC but I think it's not enough to make your eyes bleed. This is gonna be really cheesy and stuff. <br/>-----<br/>Manaquins are moving. What the bloody hell. And who is this strange girl running off with Sherlock? <br/>And isn't he supposed to be dead? <br/>I think I need to stop drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jenlock

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the stupidity.

Sherlock ran up the steps. His plan was obviously a bit flawed, but the trip had been fun nonetheless. The manaquins surrounded him now, lifeless, soulless creatures. But they were still boring.   
So  
Very  
Boring  
He knew someone was controlling them, probably Moriarty. He still found that option unlikely.   
That's when he felt that hand.   
Warm and soft. Feminine.   
He looked over at the woman grabbing his hand.    
"Run. "   
And they took off. She led the way, around corners, under tables, and to the entrance.   
Sherlock could tell she knew what she was doing, her face said it all. But, her pulse was odd.  Almost like she had two hearts.   
They were obviously cornered now, trapped in an alley way with manaquins after them. The girl still ran though, wearing well worn red converses. She must do a lot of running. Sherlock was still musing over the woman's strange pulse, he barely noticed the golden warmth humming around him and the phone booth they both just walked into.   
"Hey, you alright?"   
"Yes, yes I'm fine. Your pulse, it was off. Two hearts are impossible to have! " Sherlock replied testily.   
"Maybe for humans. " she smiled cheekily. A bright, cheerful smile one would normally find endearing. But Sherlock didn't think it endearing. He thought it intriguing.   
This woman had just saved his life from walking plastic models, yet she still had room for such a lovely smile. She obviously had military training, judging by the amount of weapons on her walls, and her straightened stance. Reminded him of Watson. Of course John was asleep at this hour, asleep like the rest.   
Sherlock looked around once more at the odd structure of the building they were in. It was large, with many different doors around some pillars. The colour was a shade of gold that felt so alive, Sherlock almost felt at home. But he wasn't.   
He took a step outside.  
A phone booth?   
He walked around the booth, checking every crevice and imperfection. The thing wouldn't scratch, it wouldn't scar. He was logical, yes, but he was also open minded.  
This girl reminded him of a doctor he once encountered.   
Odd, a runner, bright, cheerful, and  just pleasant.   
Sherlock didn't say that about most people. Actually, Sherlock never said that about anyone. Why is this time lady any different?   
"Sherlock right?" She asked. "I'm Jenny. "  
"Well Jenny could you please drop me off at home. " he huffed.   
 "With pleasure. " Jenny grinned.   
This was absolutely ridiculous  
But he loved every second of it.   
She ran around the console like a mouse. Darting this way and that, hitting buttons and pulling levers. 

And they started moving.


End file.
